This invention relates generally to ring-like objects designed to be worn as jewelry, and more particularly to rings which are enabled to be releasably opened for fitting about a portion of the wearer's body, e.g. finger, which are resistant to accidental opening and which are easily opened, when desired.
Conventional finger rings or other jewelry arranged to be worn about a portion of the body must have a sufficient diameter to slide over the knuckle or other bony protruberance adjacent the point at which the ring is to be worn. Normally, such action does not present any problem since the difference in diameter between the bony protuberance, e.g., knuckle, and the portion on which the ring is worn is sufficient so that a properly fitted ring is comfortable to wear, put on and remove. However, there are numerous individuals who, for a variety of reasons, such as bone fractures, arthritis, etc., have enlarged knuckles or other protuberances which prevent their wearing of conventional jewelry.
The prior art includes adjustable, expandable and openable jewelry rings. For example, some of the prior art discloses rings which are adjustable in size through a specific range. Such rings are limited to a fixed expansion and are hence adapted to permanently remain one particular size. They are also generally constructed so that they can expand only to a limited degree, thus, limiting the size of a knuckle or other protuberance over which they may fit.
The prior art also discloses openable rings having exposed latching members that easily can be opened by a person's finger, to thereby permit repeated opening of the ring. Because these rings have exposed latching members that are designed to be opened by the modest downward force imparted by a person's finger, they inherently lack the desired durability and safety against self-opening.
Examples of prior art adjustable or openable ring-like jewelry are found in Netherlands Patent No. 87,32 (Goldrick), French Patent No. 75 07499 (Algier) and the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 145,788 (Cottle), 804,137 (Kent), 1,003,696 (Briggs), 1,296,435 (Schmidt), 2,045,282 (Metcalf) 3,204,426 (Armstrong), 3,221,514 (Newman), 3,465,563 (Baker), and 3,736,770 (Kelrick).
Another adjustable construction is disclosed in applicant's copending application Ser. No. 852,095, filed on Apr. 14, 1986, which is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 707,419, now abandoned, filed on Mar. 1, 1985. In this latter construction pivotally interconnected ring sections have a latching mechanism including a male tongue projecting from the free end of one section and a female recess extending into the distal end of the other section. The recess also is open to the inside of the ring structure to permit the male member to move into the recess through the inwardly directed opening thereof. The rear half of the recess is generally rectangular in cross-section, and the forward half of the recess is generally trapezoidal in configuration; having sloping side walls. The male member likewise includes a forward section of a substantially rectangular cross-section and a rearward section of a substantially trapezoidal configuration. As a result of this arrangement the trapezoidal surfaces of the recess and tongue were intended to cooperate for retaining the tongue in proper position within the recess.
Although the construction disclosed in applicant's copending '095 patent is operable, the provision of the trapezoidal surfaces has made it extremely difficult to provide the desired close tolerances to maintain the ring sections in proper position relative to each other during use, while still maintaining ease of assembly and removability. Specifically, in order to properly retain the tongue within the recess when the ring is being worn, it is important that the trapezoidal configuration of the tongue and recess be virtually of the same dimensions, so as to provide a tight fit. Unfortunately, when such a tight fit is provided it is extremely difficult to slideably remove the tongue from the recess during the ring-opening operation.
While some prior art ring structures may be generally suitable for their intended purposes, they still leave much to be desired from the standpoint of utility, ability to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance, resistance to bending, resistance to accidental opening and/or ease of opening.